Everything Changes
by ceciilee
Summary: house is taking a nap till he has a visitor. I do not own House- if I did then there would have already been many more huddy scenes. i'm a big huddy fan so don't be surprise if I trash everything else. this is unbeta,sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful spring day at PPT Hospital, Dr. House, the hospital's Ebenezer Scrooge, is lying on his recliner sofa. Covering his face is a medical journal while he is pretending to sleep. He feels someone watching and automatically assumes is Cuddy once again reminding him that he has clinic duty that afternoon.

"Cuddles, coming for a little mid-morning delight…" he stops as he moves the journal to realize that the person standing there is not Cuddy.

"Hello, Greg," Stacy eyes him up and down.

"House is not home now," he says as he moves the journal back to cover his face, "come back next millennium or never, whichever is longer."

Stacy moves stealthily to the chair nearest to him and removes the journal; "Greg, I've missed you…" she gets interrupted when suddenly a little girl appears on the other side of the glass doors and begins banging on the door while grinning.

Wilson arrives and tries to suppress the surprise as he attempts to remove the little girl. House opens his eyes to the little girl and smirks at the sight; he raises his hand to let Wilson know that it's okay for them to come in.

"Dadddlyyy!!!!" the little girl screams as she runs towards House. He opens his arms and lifts her up easily to his chest. She kisses him and gives him a hug.

"Hi" Wilson says while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Wilson you can leave," House tells him before Stacy can even begin to speak to Wilson.

"See ya," he leaves quickly knowing he should get out while he still can. "See you later princess," he calls outs.

The little girl turns around briefly to wave happily and blows him a kiss.

"Ohh, my god!! You…you have a daughter?????"

The little girl is now kneeling on House's lap facing him while searching his jacket pocket not even looking at Stacy, "what are you doing?" House asks her while trying to protect himself from the little hands.

"Dadddly!" she hisses, turns around and pouts while crossing her little arms. Stacy notices the little girl has dark curls in pig tails tied with yellow ribbons that match her pretty yellow and white dress.

"Fine, don't pout," he laughs, "look what I got" he smiles while waving a red lollipop in front of her. She immediately moves to once again face him and hugs him. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Daddly!!"

"That's my girl," he laughs and hands her the lollipop after removing the wrap.

"You knocked up a…"

"Careful, Stacy, there are little ears here," he warns her.

"You…"

"Have a daughter; her name is Rachel. Baby say hi to the lady."

Rachel briefly looks at her with bright blue eyes that match those of the doctor, and briefly says "my mommy is mole prettly."

"We all know that Spawn, I told you to say hi not to determine who is prettier."

Rachel once again looks up towards Stacy and says "hi" before rolling her eyes, moves closer to her dad so that she's facing upfront while is under his arm.

"A h-o-o-k-e-r?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter,"

"Please, we both know you've never wanted…you know…little people," she states smugly. "She got pregnant to trap."

"Yes, she did; I believe the exact moment she decided to "trap" was after we had the kid talk and decided that it was selfish of me to deny the world a baby-House." He answers her proudly while adjusting the ribbons on the little girl's hair. Believe it or not to Dr. House there is no prettier baby girl than his three-year-old Rachel. He plays with one of her curls while she sucks on her lollipop.

"You're lying,"

"I don't see my nose growing" he states while touching his nose, "now" he begins looking down at his daughter who yawns while still sucking on the lollipop, "it's time for my nap—that's a nice way of telling you to leave. Spawn go tell those idiots to go get Wilson's office ready"

"Daddly, beal," Rachel tells him once standing in front of him.

"What, Wilson didn't bring your stuff?"  
Rachel shakes her little head in no.

"Tell lutner to come in here,"

Rachel walks over to the next room where his fellows sit around the table doing pretty much nothing puts her little hand on her hip, "I'm sleepwy," the fellows know what that means and immediately get up to leave, "luner go to daddly."

"Greg, how?"

"Well you see when a men and a woman- in this case a stud…"

"You know what I mean; we had that talk. First you declared I was not very maternal, which I agreed was true. Then, you practically declared that if I ever changed my mind and wanted children I should find the father somewhere else. You said you would never have children."

"Stacy drop it"

Then Kutner walks in with Rachel, "Lutner go get the Spawn's animal."

"Mistel Beal, daddly," she corrects while looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Do you wanna go with me Rach?" Kutner asks and she shakes her head saying yes.

"Let's go then," he grabs her little hand and they walk out.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting, can't old friends do that? I thought we could go out for lunch."

"Not today, now I have important things to do," he grabs his cane and walks out.

Wilson's Office

"Done?" House asks his fellows.

All three walk out after finishing uniting two sofas and covering the crib-like surface with a soft pink blanket and placing pillows to create a space compact enough so that Rachel is comfortable.

"So," Wilson begins.

"Don't even bother. Lutner went to get Rachel's stuff because someone told me he would pick her up on his way here but forgot her bear."

"Ooh, sorry. Her blankets are here so I didn't think she needed anything besides her bottle," he shows the bottle on his desk.

House's Office

Stacy stays there for a second till she sees CTB, 13, and Taub walk back in the other room, "Whose daughter is she?"

The three fellows look at her like she's an alien till CTB answers, "sorry lady I've made it this far; I'm not about to mess it up by talking about Rachel."

"I'm an old friend,"

"If you were then you would already know the answer to your question," Taub states and sits down.

13 doesn't even bother saying anything besides, "don't look at me the last person who messed with Rachel got the boot."

In that instant they hear crying coming from the hallway; Kutner enters with a crying Rachel in his arms.

"Help, her lollipop got stuck on my hair," he turns and they see the candy.

House walks out of Wilson's office when he hears the crying and comes him to find the CTB and Taub trying to get the lollipop out of Kutner's hair, and 13 trying to sooth Rachel.

Rachel sees her dad and extends her arms to be held by him. House immediately grabs Rachel, "Shhhh, it's okay." He rubs her back while she quites down a little and sucks on her thumb.

"What happened?" asks Wilson while removing a teal from Rachel's cheek while her head rests on House's shoulder.

Kutner doesn't answer and shows them; House can't help but laugh while Wilson tries to stifle a giggle.

"House," Kutner begins.

"Save it," he stops him and turns around.

"Don't worry Kutner," Wilson tries to make him feel better while grabbing the bear.

Wilson's Office

"You couldn't just tell him you aren't going to fire him over this?"

"And what? Miss seeing his face? He's going to work extra hard now that he thinks I'm angry because he made Rachel cried."

"House, you know…"

"I know she's only crying because she's sleepy," he says while he continues to draw circles on her back. Rachel is already asleep. "They need to learn that kids cry over anything when sleepy."

"Still…"

"Shh" House tells him while moving to lay Rachel on the sofa. "Come on let's go eat, I'm starving and we only have about 35 minutes before she wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

_House doesn't belong to me. If I did own the show---ohh the possibilities- Huddy would be going at it like rabbits, CTB and Kutner would probably still be alive and Lydia would never have happened. Yes, I like the actress but I felt betrayed on behalf of Cuddy. As for what is coming regarding Lucas---yeah that wouldn't happen either. It's unbeta, so sorry for any mistakes, but even if I see them later I don't have time to go back to make changes. Also, this story may have an M chapter but it's not going to get dark; so, anyone who likes Cuddy getting raped or a dying baby, this story will not include any of that b/c I just don't like those things. Please read not at the end._

__________________________________________________________

House is chewing and talking at the same time when _if you think I'm and you want body _is heard; some people turn to give him a dirty look for having such a loud ring but he ignores them.

"This is the Grelicious Sex Line, if you are calling for sex press 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7, and, oh what the heck 9 too. If you are not calling for sex, we both know you're lying." He answers while smirking at Wilson.

"Who? What? No clue what you're talking about. There're no kids here; my boss would never allowed it. Okay, I'll ask," and so he hangs up.

"Wanted to make sure Rachel is taking her not?"

"Yep," he answers and continues to eat his fries and Wilson's fries.

"So…." Wilson starts.

"So…" House mimics him.

"What are you going to do about Stacy?"

"Wow, you really have self constraint," House accuses him.

"Don't deflect," Wilson accuses him.

"Nothing; I'm going to do nothing because there is nothing to do. I made it clear this morning that she's the last thing I need right now."

"Are you going to …"

"I don't know; she'll probably find out whether I say anything or not. You'll probably tell her."

"You should tell her."

"Why? She doesn't need to know. Stacy is a past that doesn't matter. Now come on Wachel is going to wake up soon."

Wilson smiles at the way the always grumpy doctor house shows how much he cares for his daughter.

Wilson's Office

Rachel is slowly waking up realizing where she is, "Dadlly?" she sees the monitor and grabs it, "Dadddly?"

"what's shaking bacon?" House says as he opens the door holding his piece of the monitor.

Rachel sees her dad and smiles widely while extending her arms to be carried out of the fortress where she slept.

"Hey princess, did you sleep well?" Wilson asks while he begins to gather everything.

"Good" she smiles while placing her head on House's shoulder.

House grabs the phone while holding Rachel, "yo minions, meet me at the classroom; the house school of coolness is in session, " and with that he hangs up.

"Let's go Rachel; it's time for you to have lunch and help me teach my morons," Wilson gives him a look, "oops minions what doctors do."

He grabs her bag and walks out leaving Wilson wondering if House realizes that the little girl and her mother are his world.

When they arrive to at the classroom the four fellows are already waiting.

"The test came…"Kutner tried to say.

"I know; I told the nurse to administer the medicine like an hour ago."

"What?" CTB starts.

"Seriously, you people are too slow," he tells them as he settles Rachel on top of the desk and begins pulling out her lunch. "Let's see what your neurotic mother packed today; soft carrots- yuck, apple juice- better, chicken nuggets?- I have a feeling these aren't really made of chicken. But you like them don't you?" Rachel nods her head. "String cheese, Apples and grapes, what no chips or French fries? What kind of food is this." Rachel giggles at the way her dad inspects her food although the menu is very similar each day- one veggie snack, two fruits, juice or milk, cheese or yogurt, and one other item.

"Daddly?" she looks at house and raises her hands.

"What? You want to wash your hands?" she nods enthusiastically. "What did I do in this life!! What? I'm stuck with the only munchkin who feels the need to wash," Rachel giggles while the fellows pretend to not listen while trying to not laugh, " Yo lesbo slash 13 slash bi take Rach here to the restroom and help her wash her hand. CTB go with them and make sure no one scares her. I can tell every idiot in this place is dying to get info."

Restroom

"So," CTB begins, "What's your name?"

Rachel looks at her funny and answers "Wachel"

"Your last name, what is it?"

13 rolls her eyes and says, "she's his daughter of course she has her last name."

CTB looks at to her and says, "we don't know that; maybe she's not his daughter and he's trying to pull one over us."

"Fine; what she means Rachel is what comes after Rachel. Like me, my name is Remy Hadley, what about you?

"Wachel Housss"

"Okay, let's take a direct approach; is Dr. Cuddy your mommy?"

13 gives her a look, "come on who else could be?"

"Cadddie?" Rachel questions, "I want Daddly."

While Rachel and the two fellows are at the restroom House's phone rings again.

"This is god; I'll grant you any wish if dress like a catholic school girl and give me a lapdance."

Taub rolls his eyes while Kutner tries to not laugh out loud.

"Of course I didn't tell them you work on the corner of 3rd and Madison; although I'm pretty sure Kutner wouldn't mind paying," he looks directly at Kutner and smirks. "Okay" he hangs up just as Rachel and the girls return.

"Letchel Wachel, remember what you're suppose to say to Lutner?"

Rachel nods and walks up to Kutner, "Soilly I scaeld you," she leans over and gives him a quick hug. Kutner is surprised House is teaching his daughter to apologize.

"So, what have we learned today? Children cry when they're sleepy."

Rachel runs to her dad to once again to sit on the desk and begins to eat.

"So, whose her mom?" Kutner begins.

"Children- you're in the presence of greatness- ME- and all you want to know is who's her mother?." House shakes his head disappointed.

"Everyone is asking us and we can't say anything," 13 points out.

"I know; I'm on the pool for $200, and all of you have money invested too. Sorry Taub I'm pretty sure you're going to lose."

"I'm betting $100 that's Cuddy!"

"Ooohh maybe it's Lutner the one who's going to lose- I don't know although zesty bod and I would make pretty babies. But, let's get serious," he grabs a pen and begins to write syntoms; fever, swollen feet, rash…" till his phone rings.

House walks out and leaves the fellows there with Rachel.

"So, it sounds like Lupus," Taubs says.

"It's never Lupus," the other three say at the same time. Then out of nowhere Stacy walks in.

"Where is Greg?" the fellows point to the opposite side door.

Stacy begins to walk that way but instead of going straight begins to walk up the stairs to where the desk where Rachel is sitting is, "Hi honey, I'm Stacy, can you answer a few questions?" she begins but instead of giving an answer Rachel gets off the desk and runs towards Kutner. Kutner gets up and picks her up. CTB gets up and stands between Stacy and Kutner as the Stacy begins to walk towards them.

"Look lady, we now know who you are and don't really care; House doesn't want you near his kid," CTB stops her.

"She doesn't like you so the best you can do is walk away," 13 adds.

"I don't care who you four are; I'm an old friend of Greg's.."

"His ex," CTB interrupts.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Stacy states.

Taub rolls her eyes and says "listen lady it's better that you leave. House is through that door, go talk to him but leave the kid alone."

Stacy turns around and leaves through the same door she came from, too mad to even go look for House. Just as she walks out Kutner puts Rachel down and House walks back in.

Rachel runs to him and hugs his legs, "what happened?"

"Your ex came back and Rachel got scared," Taub tells him.

House is obviously not happy and picks up Rachel. Seeing them together is cute b/c she's so tiny and almost doll-like in her pretty dress while he's tall carelessly dressed.

"You okay?" he asks her while looking at her straight in the eyes- blue to blue. She nods and hugs him tight. "Come on kid, we have a call to make; you three I want three possibilities by the time I get back." He walks out.

"So…" Taub begins, "we need more information."

"Do you guys think he was trying to mess with us when he said that Rachel is not Cuddy's daughter," Kutner changes the subject.

"He didn't say she wasn't," CTB reminds them.

"Cuddy could do better," 13 reminds them.

"Yeah, she's HOT" Kutner adds.

"We've seen them together; there is so much sexual tension," Taub gives in the conversation.

"She's smoking HOT. I mean----she's HOT" Kutner states one more time.

"We heard you the first time," a voice interrupts them. They all turn around to see none other than Dean of Medicine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Today she's wearing a red shirt and a gray pencil skirt (the set she wore in instant karma).

_Do you think I'm sexy- by Rod Stewart._

_No- this message is not to ask for reviews. I know that not everyone has something to say for every chapter so I just ask that you send me a note if you have something to say or if you have an idea on something you would like to read. Like for instance, right now I'm on the fence on how to bring Cuddy and Stacy to the same place. I know the classroom could have been a good place but I didn't want the fellows as witnesses. Also, I would like to include an M chapter between House and Cuddy but I'm not sure and I don't know how to write it. I have never written smut, although I have read some of it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I took so long- I'm in grad school so I have tons of stuff to do._

_Disclaimer- House doesn't belong to me. If I did own the show---ohh the possibilities of which I can only dream. _

_Also; unbeta- sorry for the mistakes_

_Ps- I hate Luddy!!_

___________________

_Previously:_

"She's smoking HOT. I mean----she's HOT" Kutner states one more time.

"We heard you the first time," a voice interrupts them. They all turn around to see none other than Dean of Medicine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Today she's wearing a red shirt and a gray pencil skirt (the set she wore in instant karma).

_____________

"Doctor Cuddy," Kutner begins but Cuddy raises her hand to stop him. She walks down the steps from the main door.

"You four need to stop gossiping," she tells them as she begins to gather the things on the desk. She looks over at the board and says, "it's lupus."

"But it's never lupus," the four contradict her.

She turns around, places a hand on her hip and rolls her eyes. "Exactly; it's a trick question. House knew the first choice would be lupus but you would automatically dismiss it." She's about to explain how they should be ready for things like this by now when her phone rings, "Cuddy," she answers. "No, the question is: where are you? If that were true, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

As Cuddy hangs up, House opens the door and puts Rachel down so the little girl can run to her mother, "Mommy!!!"

Everything is packed; Cuddy puts the backpack aside and reaches down to pick up her daughter when the little girl throws herself at her mother. House smirks at his fellows but stays quite. Cuddy doesn't even bother to look their way as she makes her way out of the room with child and bags in hand. The only one to acknowledge what is happening is Rachel as she waves good bye and throws a kiss at the fellows and says "bye daddy!!"

House can't help but wave back and winks at her. He then turns around as if nothing has happened. "So, whose got an answer for daddy?"

The ducklings are speechless and Kutner is also still blushing and looking down at the floor. "Fine, two minutes; that is all you have to text and call all your little friends to let them know that I shagged Lisa Cuddy, and we have the spawn to prove it. Go!!" the fellows take a second to realize what he just said but then begin to text and half talk to people.

Hallway

While walking to her office, Cuddy can feel house every set of eyes turns to look at her like she has grown a second head. The second head on her shoulder belongs to her baby daughter who instead of seeing how people stare turns her face towards Cuddy's neck. The little girl inhales her mother's perfume and knows she is safe.

Classroom

"And STOP" House yells. The fellows stop in midsentence or text and look up, "everyone hang up now."

"When…" CTB starts

"Nope; I will not answer any questions until you answer mine. Give me possibilities, and GO."

They have already forgotten what diseases might have popped in their heads earlier.

Reluctantly, Taub ventures out and says "lupus."

"You idiots!" House tells them.

"We agreed it couldn't be lupus," 13 says.

"It's never lupus," the others chime in at the same time.

"But Cu…" Taub begins.

"Shut up," CTB tells him.

"Oh, that sneaky devil," House grins. "Cuddy told you it was lupus and you believed her but were too scared to say it."

Their lack of response was all the answer he needed.

"So, was she wrong?" 13 asks.

"She was right, what was her reasoning?"

"that you were trying to trick us" Kutner answers while smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face," House tells them.

"Now you have to answer our questions," CTB concludes.

"No, you cheated, so I don't have to answer anything."

"But you like breaking the rules" Taub exclaims.

"When will you people understand I like breaking her rules; I expect each of you to use your heads not Cuddy's. Now, the game changes; for every right answer I MIGHT answer one question, but for every wrong one you four will have to do one thing for me. "

"You might answer a question? There is no benefit there for us, you may decide to not answer any question," 13 reasons.

"Yes, but if you get the diagnosis wrong you WILL do something demeaning," he smirks, "now kids, daddy needs his car washed."

And so a fun afternoon for House begins; his car will get washed, all his hours are divided, the charts from the last few months will get done, among other things and all he did was confirmed that indeed Rachel was his and Cuddy's daughter.

Hope you enjoyed!

Send me a msg if you have any ideas as to what you would like to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: House or its characters does not belong to me. If it did I wouldn't be in so much debt (grad school is expensive) and Huddy wouldn't be just a dream.

Sorry for taking so long, I have been crazy busy. I'm in grad school so time is really a luxury. I didn't even get a real winter break b/c I took a class during January. I actually got to visit Vermont. It's so pretty here.

Anyway, SORRY.

Before I continue, however, I want to share a review I got from the last chapter I posted. I guess this person really didn't like what I had written and decided to let me know. I didn't send a response but thought I should share it with you.

You may or may not have an intersting story here, but the errors in grammar, spelling, names, and other things are just so bad that I can't bring myself to read any more of it.

Who the heck is Lutner??  
And a 3 year old is not going to be sucking on a bottle and talking so poorly unless there is something wrong with her. Even my hearing impaired boy was speaking better by 3 than you have Rachel speaking.

If you don't care about making your writing well-written, why bother?  
And why should I read it if you don't thik it's worth the effort?

Cuddy's Office

Rachel is sitting by the couch playing with her dolls on the coffee table while Cuddy finishes speaking on the phone.

"Yes, everything is ready."

"So, I will pick up Rachel so you guys don't have to worry," Wilson tells her.

"Thank you, I know she's looking forward spending time with you."

"Okay Cuddy, I'll see you later, say hi to Rachel from me."

"Hold on," she looks at Rachel and says, "Rachel, come say bye to uncle James." The little girl quickly gets up and runs to the phone.

Cuddy hands it to her, "bye Uncle Jimmy! I love you!"

"Bye princess, I will see you tomorrow," and with that they both hang up.

Rachel gives back the phone but instead of letting her go Cuddy picks her up and sits her on the desk. "Okay honey, it's time to practice. Daddy sent me a list of the word you had trouble with today."

Rachel nods and smiles.

"First, let's start with your name: Rachel. Can you repeat after me? Rach—el.

Rachel attempts but the r still sounds like a w.

"Okay, let's try again; this time listen to how I say the first letter," she writes R-A-C-H-E-L on a piece of paper in big letters and begins pronouncing each part of the name.

Rachel tries but it still doesn't sound right so she tries again and it almost sound right by about the 4th time, "good job!" Cuddy celebrates and gives her a kiss on the nose.

They continue practicing a few more minutes on Rachel and then move on to House, which she actually manages to pronounce well.

"Good job baby!" Cuddy praises her. "Now, let's just practice Kutner and bear three times each so you'll be ready for tonight."

They do this till Cuddy goes back to finishing paperwork before going home. Rachel for her part sits by the table drawing.

Later that evening

Cuddy is in the kitchen tossing a salad when she hears the door open. She doesn't move because she knows who it is. Her assumption is supported when seconds later she feels two arms circle her waist and a scruffy face appears on her side to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you," House tells her while moving his hands up and down around her waist.

"Hey," she answers while turning her laying the side of her face against his. "How was your day?"

He turns to her while still hugging her from behind and gives her a kiss on the lips, "it's better now. Where's Rachel?"

"She's putting her babies away to sleep."

House can't help to the smile that forms on his lips, "still think they'll be afraid of the dark?"

"Yeah," Cuddy winks at him.

While Cuddy moves to take the food out of the oven House begins to get the plate, utensils, and napkins out.

"So, when are you going to tell me how it went with Stacy?" she asks while he is facing away from her.

House turns around and smirks, "jealous?" he wiggles his eyebrows, "don't worry Lise, your twins and ass rank higher."

"No, I'm not jealous," she smiles while getting closer to him till she is close enough to grab him by the family jewels. "What I don't like is the fact she scared Rachel."

House puts his hands on her hips, "I know, I'm sorry. Apparently she wanted to interrogate Rach. From what I got of the ducklings, even CTB defended her. Is she okay?"

Cuddy lifts her arms to encircle his neck and plays with his hair, "I know it wasn't your fault," she smiles. "I know she was looking for me for a while but I was too busy." She moves to give him a quick kiss, "buy you are still in trouble."

"What?" What did I do?"

Still playing with his hair, "I had a little talk with Rachel and she told me daddy gave her a bottle."

"But..she didn't even drink it. I can't be in trouble if she didn't drink."

"Exactly, Greg, babe, she doesn't need it anymore and you shouldn't give her one behind my back. We have talked about this."

He leans his head down so that their foreheads are touching and smiles, "fine."

She kisses his nose and smiles, "thank you. You know, I know you have a hard time realizing that she is no longer baby- she's a toddler now- but we have to get used to the idea."

"I know," he hugs her till she is completely molded to his body.

"Okay," she moves to face him but they continue to hold onto each other, "why don't you and Rachel get the table ready, and practice her words while I change into something more comfortable."

"Speaking of the little spawn, why hasn't she come say hi to me?"

"She probably didn't hear you come in," so grabs his cane and makes some noise with it on the floor.

Not even a second goes by when they hear small feet running towards the kitchen.

"Daddy!!!" she yells and runs to his open arms, "I missed you."

"Mini-me, I just saw you a few hours ago," he smiles at her while she caress his face.

"No, it was so long ago," she sighs.

He laughs while Cuddy just smiles as she leaves the kitchen, "Come on munchkin, we need to get the coffee table ready so we can eat." So, he puts her back down on the floor and begins to give her the small things to take.

* * *

PS: I still don't "he who must not be named" and can't wait till he goes away.

I was really sad Cuddy lost the Eonline poll.

Hope you are having a great 2010 so far.


End file.
